sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
If I Ruled The World
A song that the creator use for Episode 27 the season finale Origin Big Time Rush and IYAZ Lyrics Murdoch: Ya know it's your boy M-U-R-D-O-C-H and Thomas Experience! (woo! echo) Thomas: If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money In the air like confetti If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party. And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground Percy: If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud All: So everybody get up, up Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x2 Oliver: If you were my girl You'd never have to worry about another thing, no 'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me Running the show We'd throw every rule in the book out and Bring down the house Percy: If you were my girl We'd dream out loud All: So everybody get up, up Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x2 Murdoch: I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill. Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real. Magic carpets, girl we go wherever, I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen. Going a hundred miles an hour, Girl, we runnin' the streets. And if the cops ever try and pull us over, We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya! " and Duck: If I ruled the world Edward: Here we go, here we go... All: So everybody get up, up Out of your seats Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach Jump up, up, up On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! " Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! " If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you x5 I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world. Category:Season Finale Song Category:Song Category:Sodor High School Category:Season 1 Category:Not Copyright Category:Thomas Experience